mythic_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorothy Gale
' 'Dorothy M. Gale is a human girl and the partner of Police Captain/Officer Gunnolf wolf. She's perhaps more famous for traveling to the Fairy Country of Oz and inadvertetly saving it from two Wicked Witches. Early Life Born in 1887 Dorothy Gale was orphaned at an early age when her father, A sea captain, and her mother were lost at sea, seeing compassion for her, her godfather, Old man Ishmael, saw that the baby girl was sent to her uncle and aunt at their Kansas farm. There she spent nearly ten years growing up on the simple farm. She was kind and humble but sheltered and shy. One day she found a small terrier dog scourging for food. She gave a piece to the dog and he followed her around everywhere she went. When her Aunt and uncle found out they decided to let it stay since it was helping keep away stray birds and cats. She named it Toto. her adventure in Oz Two years later, the turn of the century her life would change forever. A tornado struck while Her aunt and uncle were away sending her and her Dog across the realms to the realm of fairy tale landing in the magical land of Oz. She was greeted by the race of surface dwelling gnomes/dwarves known as the munchkins who hailed her as a hero for killing the Wicked witch of the East. Amazed by afraid for her Family she asked how to go home. Greeted by the Witch of the north and receiving a magic charm in the form of a kiss on her forehead, that would protect her and from sentient free beings as long as she was in Oz, she was sent down the road of yellow bricks to meet the mysterious Wizard of Oz. Along the way she met a scarecrow who could talk he explained that even though he's alive he's upset that he doesn't have a brain. Feeling sympathy she let him join. Later he met a woodsman made of tin rusted in the wood. After helping him they learned his past and that he was one a munchkin who was in so many accidents and had so many replacements he became made of tin, but yet he doesn't have a heart. Dorothy and the scarecrow let him join. Along the way they met a lion who after trying to scare Toto Dorothy Slaps him, causing the lion to cry revealing he's a coward. Dorothy feeling sorry for making the lion cry agrees to have him join and the three make it to the City of Emeralds after run ins from kalidahs, Bears with the heads of tigers, and Magic sleep educing Poppies. Soon they enter and each gets to speak to the wizard over 4 days each. Soon they all are assigned to find and kill the wicked witch of the west for enslaving the winkies. Dorothy spent 2 days crying over having to kill but reluctantly agrees over the next few days they travel to the west where the witch lays a trap for them with aid from an enslaved Race of Talking Monkeys with bird wings and captures Dorothy forcing her to work as her slave but forced not to hurt her due to the charm soon her companions and Toto help her escape but witch attacks trying to kill them with a bottle of Fire juice, The liquid that allows Dragons to breathe Fire. In a desperate shuffle Dorothy Splashes the Witch in water Causing her to melt in to a glob of reddish Green slime. Feeling glad at being freed the Winkies and the flying monkeys allow them to rest and repair. In gratitude the monkeys help fly the gang back the to emerald city where they are celebrated. The wizard however tries to trick them before Toto accidentally reveals that he was nothing more than a carnival con-man. He confesses that he was a mischievous carnival trickster who found his way to Oz and became it's ruler. The companions upset that they won't get their gifts get assured that they had what they needed along their journey. However Dorothy still wanting to go home, pleads for help and they all create the hot air balloon that will get Dorothy Back to her Home Realm. However the balloon prematurely launches standing Dorothy. but however the witch of the north appears to help her point in the right direction to Glinda the witch of the south, the most powerful of the witches. She and her companions travel to the south after facing many other obstacles, soon they meet Glinda. She tells her that her slippers were forged from the gods themselves and they can send her home. After a goodbye from her friends she's send home to Kansas with Toto. After Oz However when she was gone an invasion from the planet mars has attacked most governments and the fabric of societies was changed when forces, creatures, and peoples, thought to be fictional were proven real. Her aunt and uncle explained this and over the next few days things changed. One year later she meet her uncle's friend Mr. Baum who agreed to write her story down. One day when arriving home from school she was attacked by bullies who thought her a freak for willfully associating herself with magic before that night a mob gathered and started assaulting her family before her companions appeared and frightening them off. After her aunt and uncle thank them for saving them. They explain that some dark unknown entity had conquered Oz and many other Realms. After hearing the story the agree to let them stay. Years passed as Dorothy Grew into a pretty young woman. Soon however the stock market collapsed and they were forced to move to The city where People and magical creatures were living in. Soon however Dorothy was accepted into the cities university where she passed largely through her reputation. Soon however somehow she was drafted into a program for police women and passed with flying colors. One cloudy day she was going to meet the people in charge of the city to prepare and see whether it'll work and there she met Gunnolf. Her time with Gunnolf The Black Talon Physical appearance Personality Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Police Category:Females